Book Troubles
by Kaitlynn Lane
Summary: What starts with an unsettling morning leads to a common occurrence? They've tamed the monster in Val, will Val ever be able to tame the one known as Havi? On Hiatus.
1. A Library Visit

(All rights belong to Ms. Yamane Ayano, except for my ideas that I use her characters for)

Placed a couple years after where the manga is ongoing. Havi and Val have found a way to control the demon, but because Val had used the power and let it nearly control him completely multiple times, if they were to vanquish the demon from Val, he'd die. So the demon now lives unshackled within Val, and they live a somewhat peaceful life. And Val has come to terms with his love and relationship with Havi. They still move around searching for the 'priceless items' that Havi loves so much, and Val has gotten much better at sword fighting. Ruruka still travels with them, and Havi and Ruruka get along as well as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>A Library Visit<strong>

"Havi, we're supposed to be looking for books on Ruruka's species. Not magic!" Val said, slightly irritated that Havi's ever present habits were once again making things difficult. Val was standing in front of a large bookshelf that covered the entire wall, and probably held the at least a couple hundred books.

"Maybe some magic recipes for Bunny Stew will fix the problem." Havi replied to Val's complaints with his usual smirk. When it came to Ruruka, they didn't always agree on 'proper treatment'. Not to mention the fact that Havi was pissed for what had happened that morning. Havi still had three lingering veins popping from his forehead.

"What are you doing? I don't wanna be here!" Ruruka's little bunny head looked out of the Val's bag and watched Val try to redirect Havi's attention from the cooking and magic books. He whined as he tried to figure out why he was being forced to stay in the bag and wasn't allowed to go into his human form, or even if he couldn't why couldn't he hang on Val's shoulders like usual?

Val grimaced as he literally stood between the enraged Havi and the befuddled Ruruka. Val was just as upset as Havi, though he wasn't being as violent about it.

~Flashback~

_'Hmm... what are you doing Havi? It's too early for this.'_ Val thought as he felt someone's hand tracing his hand and the other caressing his face. The warmth was different though, it caused Val to open his eyes and wonder what the hell was happening.

"Ruruka, what are you doing? Get off me." Val tried to sit up, but was stopped by a surprisingly strong hand to his chest.

"Why don't you let me refresh myself the same way Havi does?" Ruruka asked Val while licking lips that were quirked in a way that Val had never seen on anyone but Havi when he was about to take part of a 'meal'.

"Ha-Havi! Help me, now!" Val yelled as best he could with the hand pushing down on his chest, pushing his breath out of his lungs. Next thing Val saw was Ruruka leaning in towards him, before he clenched his eyes closed and prayed that Havi would hurry up and save him.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing? You want to be rabbit stew!" Havi's voice was deadly cold and empty as he hit Ruruka over the head and then held the human turned long-eared rabbit by the ears.

"But I want Val!" Ruruka whined as he struggled effortlessly in the air, trying to reach for Val.

~End Flashback~

It took them about three hours to find a book that helped them understand what had happened. Ruruka, despite being quite a few centuries old, had for the first time, entered heat. The reason why Ruruka had attacked Val? Val was the closest healthy animal that was releasing an amazing amount of pheromones. Ruruka's kind, when in heat, are attracted to pheromones.

As Val read more and took notes in a small journal like book that he got as a present from Anri in apology for the trouble and worry he had caused Val, he didn't notice that Havi had slipped away. Havi had finished before Val, so Val didn't realize that they might be leaving with more than they had meant to.

* * *

><p>Please review. The only way an author can improve their work is to have people with constructive criticism. Thanks!<p> 


	2. You Did What?

(All rights belong to Yamane Ayano, except for my ideas that I use her characters for.)

* * *

><p>~That Evening~<p>

Val sat by the fire and watched the wind whistling through the leaves of the large oak and maple trees of the small forest they are camping in. He then heard a sound and felt slight movement in his lap. Val shifted his attention to the creature in his lap, a peacefully sleeping Rurka that wasn't on his current 'beware' list.

He was however, surprised when he noticed that Havi wasn't throwing hair raising glares his way. Havi had been doing it all day when Val had allowed Ruruka to rest on his shoulders the way they usually were. So why the sudden lack of glaring?

The curiosity of it had Val turning his attention once more from his previous focus to a new one. He saw Havi reading, and just admired how handsome Havi looked sitting there, peacefully, and quietly. His long white hair floated gently on the breeze around him, making him seem almost like one of those wise, gentle, caring, wizards that you could sometimes find in stories.

Val's thoughts left him blushing and he quickly looked away from Havi himself, and focused on the book Havi was holding. It was a black leather bound volume with silver and dark red decoratives, slightly thick, and probably a lot heavier than it looked. This information caused Val to pause in his observations. _'Wait! I don't recognize that book!'_

After quite a few issues that Val has had to deal with when it came to Havi and 'borrowing' books, or taking them as 'payment', Val had decided to memorize what each book Havi owns looks like. And this one was a new addition. Val then searches the campsite for any new books, and he didn't have to look far. There was a pile of five other new books, sitting by Havi's right knee.

Val bit his lip as he studied the man sitting there across the fire with his books, enjoying the late afternoon, early evening. Val could feel his frustration and irritation rise as he grew very suspicious over where the books had come from. More than likely, they were from the library they visited that morning.

Val moved to lift Ruruka off his lap and set him on the ground so that he could stand up and confront Havi. However, before Val could make another move, there was the sound of someone crashing through the woods, approaching them at precarious speeds. Val jumped when someone came crashing through the brush, and nearly landed on top of him and Ruruka.

The young boy quickly righted himself and apologized profusely. He then turned his attention to Havi who had, by then, looked up from his reading with an annoyed expression unhidden on his face.

"What's the purpose of crashing through the woods like a wild animal and near attacking us like one?" Havi asked as he closed the book and then set it on top of the five other books and moved smoothly to place them in his bag, and out of sight. The boy didn't notice that the books were familiar to him.

"I'm here to request help from you, Halvir-sama. In the private library of the chief's family, six precious books have disappeared as if whisked away by magic, and the chief says that you are our only hope in finding them." The boy explained as he tried to catch his breath from running the mile and a half through the woods to reach their campsite. Val tried not to let his anger overtake him while they still had company.

_~Val's Flashback~_

I was getting very frustrated with how neither Havi nor I could find any information that might be able to help us figure out what the hell was going on with Ruruka. I'm sorry if I'm a little edgy and wanting to find out what's going on, when I get attacked by my rabbit!

Well, Havi and I had spent almost an hour and a half, coming up with nothing that might be able to help. I was about ready to scream or cut someone, or something, with my sword when one of the librarians noticed that we were having... difficulty.

"Is there any way I can help? I noticed that it seemed as if you weren't finding what you are looking for." She said gently, almost serene. That calmed me down a little, and made me take a deep breath. _'Good, now I don't feel like destroying something.'_

"Yes, we are looking for books on rare animals. You see I have a pet that is of a special and rare breed, and he's acting oddly. I was trying to figure out what might be wrong so that I could fix the problem. Or it could even be that I don't know enough about his specie to properly take care of him." I explained as Havi stood behind me, still searching for books that might hold a magic recipe that called for rabbit anything.

"In that case, I think I know just where you'll find what you are looking for. Our chief's family owns a private library with special books and more valuable and rare books, perhaps, there you will find what you are looking for." From there, the librarian lead us to a door that was cast iron, and very heavily bolted in. As the petite woman opened the door, I admired the strength it must require for such a small body to seemingly easily move the heavy doors.

Havi and I both stepped into the private library and glanced around for a moment. I thanked the woman as I moved off to see if I could find what I was looking for. Havi, supposedly does the same, but I also knew that he'd probably still be looking for bunny stew recipes. I sighed and thought to myself as I started to search the new shelves. _'The information had better be worth it. I'm getting sick of being cooped up in here and searching endless shelves for information on a species I don't even know the name to.'_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong> Sorry! I was planing on posting this at the most, two days after the first chapter, but with parents, you never know what's going to happen. Thus the saying of my life for today: "Parents, you can't live with 'em, and yet, you can't live without 'em."

Please, please, review. I want to know what people think of my story, and if there are ways I can improve. I dream of becoming a real author, and I need some help to get their. Thanks! Have a good day.


	3. Tell Me the Truth

All rights belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me the Truth<strong>

Val silently seethed as he watched Havi try to calm the boy down. They had learned a lot about Ruruka's specie. They were commonly known and called 'Divine Beasts', just as Havi had called Ruruka on their previous quest to find the 'Divine Beast'. But they did have a name, Kasagi, a name made of a mixture of the words 'kami' and 'usagi'. Supposedly, they were 'God Rabbit' or 'Rabbit God', Val personally liked the second better, but hadn't stated that to Havi who insisted that Ruruka was nothing more than 'their next meal'.

But what the books Havi stole were about? Val had a couple guesses, and he was certain most of them, if not all, would be true. A magic book, a heirloom, a cookbook, and a book about rare items. The entire stack would be a mix of those types of books, they would be the only books that would hold Havi's attention and interest.

"I'll discuss it with my traveling partner, and if we agree, we'll come find you to take a look." Val was pulled out of his angry and disappointed thoughts, by hearing what Havi was saying. _'At least he's smart enough to talk to me first about this before accepting the request.'_ Val thought, this time his thoughts were less angry, and just disappointed in Havi's behavior, though he wasn't certain why, Havi never changed.

"Then I'll leave this key in your care. It's a key to the library, if you decide to help us, you can use this key and take a look when it's convenient to you. And if you decide not to help, then you can return the key before you leave." With that said, and the key handed over to Havi, the boy left. As soon as the boy left, Havi moved to place the key in his bag, and pull out the book he was reading. Before he could though, Val was standing in front of him, hands on hips, and a scowl that would leave most people cringing.

"Give me the key. You aren't allowed to hold on to it, considering what you've done." Val said, his right hand now extended for Havi to place the key within his hold.

"What are you talking about? What have I done wrong?" Havi asked, not denying that he took the books, as usual he thought they were payment for something or other.

"I don't care why you took the books, all I know is that they will be returned tonight, and we're leaving first thing tomorrow. I'm tired of having to deal with you causing problems with your thievery of books!" Val said heatedly as he tried to keep his anger under control. Anger, was the emotion that most would think his demon would react to, but it responds to Val's desire. Val himself was confused as to why he was feeling desire at that moment. Then it dawned on Val, he grabbed the book that Havi had open and was reading from aloud. It was a spell, a lust spell!

"Havi, what the hell are you doing?" Val screamed as he felt the full impact of the spell, he fought his demon. As they struggled over who would be in control, Val was fighting while trying to figure out why the hell Havi wanted to call his demon forth, without just asking.

Val fell to his knees as he fought with all his strength, he growled as he had to fight both his demon and his increasing desire. After several minutes, a victor was chosen, and both were content with the result. Val looked up at Havi, and Havi held his breath to see who had won. He knew that he would be dead if Val won and figured out why he'd tried to summon the demon. Val's pupils were like a cat's, and his face had faint markings that resembled his demon's markings, he also snarled, showing sharp fang like teeth. Havi felt slight relief, he was looking at Val's demon.

"What do you plan on doing now that you have summoned for my desire and demon?" Val said, his voice slightly different as he had reached a compromise with his demon. The demon was currently unchained, but Val was still in control of reason and his body. It didn't take long for Val to put together the pieces.

Val stood and moved to stand in front of Havi who was still sitting down. Now, it wasn't a scowl that was on Val's lip, it was a grimace that was borderline snarl. Havi gulped as he realized that his intent was discovered, and that he was going to regret it.

"Um, Ask him if there is a way that we can unbind him from the sword?" Havi lied as he tried to back up from Val. Val having the demon's strength, and his own reasoning was the scariest Val, it even scared Havi.

"I'm not that easy to fool, Havi. You will return the books tonight, and if you don't I won't be helping you with the next few items." Val threatened, between the lines though, Val was also threatening that he wouldn't be replenishing Havi's magical energy. In other words, Val would leave Havi unsatisfied sexually. Havi nodded, he was more scared of what Val would do to him at that moment if he refused.

"The books will be returned tonight, but will you please at least let me read them until then?" Havi asked Val, hoping that Val would at least agree to that. Val nodded curtly for a moment, and then turned around and his strength and will stopped fighting the desire. He fell to the ground and trembled, he gritted his teeth as he waited for it to pass.

**~That Evening~**

They had waited until a couple hours after sunset to go to the library. Val was surprised at the amount of lights that were still on in the houses in the village. Val held his bag as he normally did, but was surprised at how light the books were. He thought they'd be heavier with how thick they were. Havi walked beside Val as they made their way towards the library, it was the private library attached to the public library. When they got to the library, they found that the library was still open.

They were welcomed in and asked if they were there to take a look at the library to see if they could find out where the books had gone. They said yes and were led to the door leading to the private library. There was a huge lock on the doors, and Val pulled out the key and unlocked it. He then pulled the large cast iron door and stepped through and was followed by Havi. The librarian said that he'd let his supervisor know we arrived and that she'd be there as soon as she was able.

Val knew they had to work quickly if they wanted to get the books back where they belonged before the library supervisor arrived to watch them 'inspect the crime scene'. Earlier, Val had 'convinced' Havi to tell him where the books had been located. Val moved quickly and put all the books in their spots. He'd just slipped the last book in it's spot, and was moving towards Havi who was still standing by the door when the supervisor came in.

"Thank you for agreeing to help up with this mysterious disappearance of precious books. The chief will be here shortly to talk to you guys." The supervisor said as he shook Havi's and Val's hands. Val, wanting to get this over with started to snowball that would plug the passageway that he wanted to avoid.

"Would you please show us where the missing books should be located?" Val asked the female respectfully. She nodded and lead them to the first spot, her face showed surprise and shock.

"It's here!" She pointed to a navy blue cloth bound book. "This is one of the books that are missing." She said, then she continued to another spot. She was surprised to see that all of the books were in their spots. All six books were back in their places. When the chief arrived, she shared the news with much joy, excitement, and confusion. The chief also expressed the feelings.

"I don't know what you've done to help return our books to our library, but we are extremely grateful, Havir-sama." The chief said as he gave Havi a hearty hand shake and a gigantic smile. "If you guys need anything for future travels, just let us know." He said as he gave Val a friendly handshake as well.

"Thank you for your kindness, but for now we must return to our camp and rest. We will be leaving tomorrow, so we need our rest." Val respectfully declined the offer and grabbed Havi and was out of the library before Havi could cause more trouble. He sighed as he looked back at Havi. Havi had the expression of a child that had their toys taken away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, this was a fun chapter to write, as I was writing the Havi summoning Val's demon kinda just came out of nowhere. I apologize if Havi and Val are extremely OOC, it's just that this is how I see them interacting after being together for a couple years.

Please review and let me know what you liked and what you didn't. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and want to say thank you to everyone who's reading my first fanfic.


	4. Acting Up Again?

All rights belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

><p><strong>Acting Up Again?<strong>

Val sat down once they reached the camp and wondered if he had no chance of making it so that he'd never have to worry about Havi doing something like that ever again. He let out a large sigh and rubbed his face in frustration as he pondered what to do.

As he was thinking the issue over, he remembered what Havi had done earlier. He watched Havi silently as Havi sat down and pulled out one of his 'precious items' that they'd gotten recently. It was a book that would show anything you wanted to read about that the person who'd cast the magic had managed to get his hands on. It was because this book had no information on Ruruka that they had to go to the library in the first place.

Val cleared his throat and waited until Havi looked up from the book and Ruruka was also paying attention to him. _'I have to make this convincing or we'll be lucky to leave this place alive if we stick around too long. The villagers will eventually figure out it was Havi if we stay here too long.'_ Val thought as he started his mission to persuade Havi and Ruruka to move on.

"Havi, we've got the information we were looking for, and that's all we stopped for. Can we please continue to quest for the next item? I just don't think that staying here would beneficial." Val said hoping that he'd be able to convince Havi to move on. Ruruka, was very open to the thought of moving on. Something that Val would look on later and be thankful for later.

"Val has a point, we don't need anything here, and it's so boring when we aren't doing something or looking for something." Ruruka said as he moved from his little self-made bed of moss and large leaves to sit next to Val. Havi thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"You are right. There is nothing more of interest here. We'll continue forward to look for the item we were looking for previously. We'll go look for the 'sleeping treasure' like we had been before this started." Havi agreed and then set his book down. He had made up his mind, and was now going to get ready for the evening. Havi had thoughts of enjoying the night the way he had been enjoying most nights since Val had come to terms with his feelings and their relationship.

Val, however, wasn't going to let Havi do anything with him that night but sleep. After all, you don't just call up someone's demon, whether or not they have an actual demon, or just emotional demons. Val put together the makeshift bed that Kiba, Havi's unique horse, carried in his saddlebags. He laid down and got under the blankets and started to go to sleep. Ruruka lay down by Val's stomach, partially to stay close to Val, and partially to keep warm throughout the night.

Havi laid down behind Val who was on his side, and wrapped his arms around the one person he loved with all his heart. It took Havi a moment to realize that Val was asleep, and Havi's earlier intentions were down the drain. Now that Val had control of his demon, if Havi ever tried to wake the demon in Val when Val was asleep, things don't go as well as Havi plans.

Havi gave up for the moment, he didn't want to wake Val or his demon and get in any more trouble than he probably was already in. It didn't take long for the three traveling companions to fall asleep and each had their own dreams.

**~The next Morning~**

Havi slowly started to wake up, the only reason he was waking up was because someone continued to poke him in the forehead.

"Mm. What are you up too?" Havi asked as he slowly started to wake up. When his eyes were clear of sleep he saw the face of an irritated, frustrated, and yet slightly amused Val. Havi was confused as to why Val had such a face.

"Havi, your arms?" Val prompted with a small chuckle at the sight of the very confused Havi. When Havi realized what position they were in, he hugged Val closer. They were laying on their sides facing each other, Havi's right arm was Val's pillow, while Havi's left arm was holding Val close.

"We need to get up and get started towards Vincher, the city with the 'Sleeping Treasure'." Val said as he sat up and forced Havi to let him go. As Val sat up, his movement stirred Ruruka's sleep and woke him up.

"Val! I'm hungry!" Ruruka whined in his normal manner as he woke up and was hungry and wanted breakfast the same as always. Val got up and made breakfast as usual and they all ate and when they were finished eating, they packed up.

They got ready to go to the city and within two hours they were mounted up and on the way to Vincher. They'd been on the road for a couple hours and were only an hour or two from Vincher when Ruruka started to act weird. The way he was looking towards the horizon with the same eyes that he had been looking at Val with the morning before.

Havi and Val exchanged a look as if to say, _'What the hell is going on?'_ Ruruka starts purring and cuddles up to Val around his neck where he was laying. He wasn't doing anything odd towards Val, rather he was acting like he was going to see someone he had a crush on after a long time of not seeing them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry it took so long to write this. I have to say thanks to a friend from school who is reading this for getting my butt in gear and getting it written and posted. **_Thank you Jenny!_**

As always, please review and let me know what you did and didn't like.


	5. A New Meeting

All rights belong to Yamane Ayano

* * *

><p><strong>A New Meeting<strong>

As Val and Havi quickly realize that Ruruka's attention was on the city on the horizon, they wonder what it was that could hold Ruruka's attention with such avail. He wouldn't respond to any questions or callings, he only glared once at Val when he splashed Ruruka with water. After that, it was as if Ruruka deemed Val unworthy of irk.

It only took about an hour and half until they reached the city of Vincher. Once they were in the city, Val and Havi looked for a place they could rest the horses as they asked around about the 'sleeping treasure' that Havi had heard about. After some time of asking around, they were directed to an elderly man's house. He was the city storyteller, and if you were looking for anything that had connections to a story, or of mysterious origins, he'd know. The man's name was Gerold, and it took some time for Val and Havi to get him to the point.

"Ah, two young travelers I see. I used to travel once apon a time when I was your age, youngin's." Gerold said as he sat down in a chair after having let Havi, Val, and Ruruka into his home.

"Yes, and we're looking for a special item that," Val started to explain, but was promptly cut off by Gerold's next words.

"Ah! You look to be a wizard and a warrior. Treasure hunting, legend seeking, or just traveling?" Gerold asked curiously, with an expression of one making a story out of information they are gathering.

'We're going to end up being some great hero group to the children of this village if that look is any indication.' Val thought to himself as he sighed before answering the question. "We are hunting treasures and legends left behind of others. Which leads to why we are here," Val tried again to get Gerold to the point, it was once again a failure.

Havi found some amusement watching Val try to get the old man to the point. Val was a straight forward person, so he hated walking around the bush several times just to find that there are berries you want to pick. So, knowing that Val would be in a bad mood later if it went on much longer, Havi decided to try and help move the conversation in the direction it needed to go.

"We came to hear a story, would you enlighten us?" Havi asked Gerold, overriding what the man was going to say next.

"Surely, that's what I do for a livin' here in these back woods. What story do you want to hear?" Gerold asked as his interest was picqued about what story these strangers wanted to hear.

"The 'sleeping treasure'." Havi answered as he sat down in a chair that faced Gerold's chair. Val followed suit when he saw that Gerold was about to start the story.

"Ah, the 'Sleeping Treasure of Vincher'. A good story, though few adults will listen to this story. But here goes. They say that the 'Treasure' is a creature of beauty and love that had a strong enemy. They fought, for you see, the creature was the protector of Vincher, and it's enemy was evil itself. Well, one day, there was a strang vistor in the city that went to see the protector of the city to give proper greetings. Well, the gift of greeting they gave the protector was poisoned, which left the poor creature sick and weak. That's when the Evil decided to attack and beat the creature once and for all. Well, the creature wasn't so easily defeated. The creature took the fight outside of the village and seals the Evil within itself in the caves outside of town. There it's been sleeping, waiting for someone to come along and free them from the sleep." Gerold finished the story but then continued, this time with facts about the creature.

"We don't know much, but this event did happen, or something similar. There was a creature that protected our city. It's specie is unknown, however we do believe that it's near extinction. The one sleeping in the caves is probably one of the last of it's kind.

"Thank you." Havi said respectfully as they leave the residence to go look for a place to rest and talk about what to do next. However, a certain someone who had been causing mischief lately, decided they'd take a little detour. Ruruka jumped down from Val's neck and took for running for parts unknown to Havi and Val. They chase him and try to talk him into stopping. Ruruka ignores them like they don't even existe in his reality, and keeps running.

Val looks around and sees that they are nearing the moutains and that they are headed straight for some tunnles. And where there are tunnles in mountainsides, there are caves and cave systems. They lose sight of Ruruka's form in the caves, but Havi uses his magic to try and find a way to follow Ruruka as Val lights a torch that's at the entrance of the caves.

"That's convient." Val mutters to himself as he follows Havi. They are silent as they walk through the caves. They didn't want to disturb whatever, or whoever, lived there naturally. Afterall, they were the intruders, not the ones living there. Havi points to an opening that had light coming through, and Val followed into the room like cavern of the cave.

What they saw left them speechless. There was Ruruka, with actually almost visible hearts floating around, and off of him. Ruruka, wans't the only one giving off these hearts. There was a second large eared bunny that was equally enraptured with Ruruka? They were cuddling on a rock in the center of the cave and were oblivious of Val and Havi who had entered the cave.

"What's Going on?" Val and Havi ask in the same breath.


End file.
